


Gewgaw

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Banter, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Puns & Word Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn cracks another case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gewgaw

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1-Million-Words daily challenge for 8/22, with the word, "Gewgaw"

"Spencer, what is this thing?!" Lassiter demanded.

"I like to think of it as a bauble." Shawn replied.

"A curio?" Gus offered.

"More of a tchotchke?" Shawn disagreed.

"A gewgaw!" Gus retaliated.

"A gewgaw!" Shawn agreed. "I like that one!"

"Spencer!" Lassiter shouted.

"Yes, Lassie?" Shawn said.

"I don't care what you call it! Just tell me what it is!"

"Well, sir, that little gewgaw - great word - is the final piece to cracking your case. May I introduce, your motive!"

Lassiter eyed it doubtfully. "This thing?"

"Yup!" Shawn and Gus exchanged a fist bump.

"But what the hell is it?"

Shawn paused slightly before answering. "Well duh, Lassie; I thought we already established this. It's a gewgaw!"


End file.
